


Secret Feelings

by JaguarInACello



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't understand why people keep their romantic feelings for others as secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Feelings

"Why do people keep feelings secrets?" Cas asked Sam. They were sitting at different ends of the hotel room, Dean lying in bed asleep. 

"I assume you mean romantic feelings." Sam replied, not looking up from his laptop.

"Yes. Why do people not tell others?" Cas asked, puzzled. He walked over and sat across from Sam, his posture rigid. 

"There isn't really any reason. People just... Don't tell." Sam replied, looking at Cas. "I'm guessing you want to know because..." He tilted his head toward Dean. 

Cas frowned. 

"No." He replied. Then, "Yes." 

"Okay. I'm going to go get some groceries," He said, emphasising the word groceries. "so you can tell him."

"What if his reaction isn't good?" Cas asked, his deep voice suddenly sounding worried. "What if the feelings are unrequited?"

"They aren't." Sam said, getting up. He walked to the door and left, leaving Cas alone with a sleeping Dean. 

****

Why was Dean's dream happening in that warehouse? He was just sitting there, not doing anything. No one else was around. 

"Dean." He said, standing directly behind the other. 

Dean jumped. "Cas." He replied, standing up. "What is it?" He asked. They were in a hotel together. Why was Cas contacting him though a dream? 

"Your brother." Cas stated, then, in seeing the instant terror in Dean's eyes, continued. "He has popped out to get the /groceries/." 

"Why are you telling me this in a dream? And why emphasise the word groceries?" Dean asked, puzzled. 

"He told me to tell you something." Cas said in way of an answer. "Not a message from him. From me."

"What is it?" Dean said, starting to get slightly impatient. Cas stepped closer to him and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "What are you-"  
He was cut off by Cas's lips on his. Dean kissed back after the shock wore off, pulling Cas closer to him and running his fingers through his scruffy hair. 

*****

Cas was standing by the wall furthest from Dean when he woke up. 

He turned to face Cas. "Did you just?..."


End file.
